This present application relates generally to apparatus, methods and/or systems pertaining to controlling flow through concentric hollow passages. More specifically, but not by way of limitation, the present application relates to apparatus, methods and/or systems pertaining to an annular style check valve that passively controls two independent supply flow streams to a common outlet flow stream.
In certain industrial applications, there is a need for controlling the flow of supply lines that are configured in a concentric arrangement and that have a common outlet. While certain conventional systems may be configured to functional perform this tasks, they are bulky, inefficient, expensive and/or require active control. As a result, there remains a need for improved apparatus, methods and/or systems relating to the more efficient and cost effective control of the flows through concentrically arranged supply lines.